muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Grover
Sony Wonder Hi Kyle. The gallery on Sony Wonder is a list of albums released, not a documentation of all the formats they were released on. The individual album pages track different formats though if you want to add them there. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 02:07, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I know. Ken just explained to me. I told him why would we need two of the same pics. Thanks Scott. -—Kyle (talk) 09:11, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry to repeat what Ken said. I didn't see the conversation because it wasn't at the top of the page. Thanks for the cassette pictures, they look great! —Scott (talk) 02:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Welcome Scott. Still working on Wubbulous World and it's coming out great. I'm working on getting a Multi DVD player and getting the episodes from other countries to get those characters, titles and songs. -—Kyle (talk) 09:35, 3 April 2008 (UTC) watermarked images Hi Kyle, I had to delete the images you uploaded as they're watermarked. —Scott (talk) 04:08, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok that's fine. Sorry 'bout that. I knew something had to be wrong with what i was doing. I'll re-edit them to where they don't have the watermarks on them. Thanks for letting me know. -—Kyle (talk) 11:12, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Sony Wonder tapes Hey, Kyle! I didn't know if you knew, but over on the Images Wanted page, I'm asking for people to put up pictures of the Sony Wonder tapes. So whenever you have time, I'd love it if you could put them on their pages. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:11, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :I'll get right on that tomorrow. Thanks for letting me know. -- Kyle (talk) 10:19, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, Kyle! Thanks for working on Sony Wonder, but can you put the cassettes on each album's page? I'd like to keep just one example on the page about the company itself, and it doesn't really make sense to have albums listed twice with the same picture. I'd like to put multiple formats of the same title on the album's page itself. Check out The Sesame Street Book & Record or The Muppet Movie (soundtrack) to see what I mean. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:44, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::I was going to ask about that. Thanks for telling me. I kept wondering why you would want two of the same pics on the same page but you explained it. Thanks. -- Kyle (talk) 09:08, 3 April 2008 (UTC) New job? Hey, Kyle! I saw the "wikia" logo on your signature. Are you working for them now? -- Ken (talk) 05:23, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Not that i know of. It might be when i copy someone else. Don't know. I'll take a look. -- Kyle (talk) 06:32, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I thought it might be a mistake, but I wanted to make sure. Talk to you soon! -- Ken (talk) 02:04, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Hi, Kyle! My name is Brittany. Nice to meet you! Tyrekecorrea 22:42, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Dad Tidbiddle Hi Kyle. Did you have anything more to add to Dad Tidbiddle? —Scott (talk) 05:12, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for the reminder. I just got through. Go cheak it out. —Kyle (talk) 12:53, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Great! Can you take a look at Talk:Sneelings? —Scott (talk) 00:53, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Wubbulous songs Hi Kyle, looks like you're really into the Wubbulous songs right now! I love the screenshots, but the articles are pretty bare containing only what episode they were in and who sang them. Can you add a little more to each about what the songs are about so they're not so "stub"y? * Oh, the People You'll Meet (song) * Hello, Hello * When You Want to Rule the World * Cat Nap * Thank You, Sue Snue * Clean It Up * On Our Way to Ka-Larry * The Snoozer (song) * Malamaroo (song) * Love Those Silly Sounds * The Ballad of Yertle the King (song) * Best Bean I've Ever Seen * Big Bass Thumper Bumper * Pretty Snowflake * Blinky Blossom Thanks, and keep up the good work! —Scott (talk) 05:36, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Thanks Scott. Now when you mean more about the songs do you mean like what they are singing about or who wrote them, lyrics and dates or what? Please let me know so i look more into the song so i can give it more of what you want. —Kyle (talk) 09:39, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::Just a little something that describes what they're singing about, the context, if they did a dance, etc. Right now there's not much on those pages that couldn't be done in a list. I think they could be interesting articles if they were more than just the raw data. Thanks! —Scott (talk) 02:52, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::Understand now. Thanks again Scott. I'll get right on that. —Kyle (talk) 09:55, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Other Muppet music Hey, Kyle! Thanks for your nice note. You reminded me that I wanted to ask you something, so I'm putting it over here. Do you have any Sesame/Muppet tapes or CD's? I'm working on a long-term project, and I might need to check different formats of the same recording. I'll tell you more about it later. Talk to you soon! -- Ken (talk) 05:12, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :I sure do. I have some cassette/CD versions of lots of songs. Now i also have some record versions too. So just when you need them let me know and i'll get back to you. And this time i won't take to long. If you want just email if that's any ways better at reaching me too. Talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 09:20, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Talk pages Hi, Kyle! Just a reminder, article talk pages aren't the place to discuss how cool something is. You can do that either on a person's user talk page, or on the ToughPigs forum. Thanks! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:47, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks and sorry for letting me know Andrew. -- Kyle (talk) 09:48, 18 February 2008 (UTC) Record pictures Hey, Kyle! I saw your new pictures, but I'm confused. How come they're shaped like rectangles? -- Ken (talk) 18:40, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :You had said you wanted to see what the back of one of those looks like and so i scaned the back which shows the ABCD cartoon lookin art. Then i thought you might want to see where the little loose letters that open up to show a little story on the letter. I hope that's how you wanted it. Let me know if understand what i said.-- Kyle (talk) 04:58, 9 February 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw all that, but I'm confused why the credit sections look like rectangles. I'm talking about the parts with a note from Jim, and the song titles. Those look like they're only half as wide as a regular back cover. Are these a special shape that's different from the other 45 books you have? -- Ken (talk) 02:50, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::Do you mean the rest of the Alphabet 45s? -- Kyle (talk) 08:58, 9 Febuary 2008 (UTC) ::::No, I meant from the other book and record sets you have, like the ones from The Sesame Street Book & Record. -- Ken (talk) 03:44, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :::::No. They are all different from each other. The Alphabet 45s are the only ones that look like that. It's because it's folds at the part where the letters go. -- Kyle (talk) 10:03, 9 Febuary 2008 (UTC) Hey Kyle As far as I know the resizing image issues you had last night should be cleared up. So if you have more images to upload, please try them, and let me know if you have any more problems. -- Wendy (talk) 03:52, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Hi, Kyle! I don't know when I talked to you last. Thanks for your help with that CD we've never seen before! Also, any luck with the various album and single covers I was asking you about? Hope you're doing well! -- Ken (talk) 05:36, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Hey Ken. Doing fine. And yourself? I told or wrote in Wendy's that i might be able to ask the woman who gave me those songs from that album. And maybe a pic. I don't know if she knows much about it but i'll see what i can get from her. And sorry i still haven't got to those albums you asked for. Hope your in no rush. I've been not to busy but keep forgetting but don't worry i'll get those to you soon. -- Kyle (talk) 11:40, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::No, it's okay. I don't want to bug you. I just hadn't seen you doing anything on the wiki for a while, and I thought maybe you weren't able to work on stuff, or maybe you ran out of stuff to do! -- Ken (talk) 05:49, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :::Don't ever think you can't bug me. I love doing anything i can. I know i have some songs and pics i can work on but with working from 10 in the morning till 2 in the afternoon then having to go and wait for my neices to get out of school then it's just that. But don't worry. I don't want you ever to think not to bug me. Like i said before i enjoy doing this. It makes me feel like i have stuff to do other then being board at sitting at home having nothing to do. But thanks for the reminder again. Talk to you later Ken. Oh by the way. How was Christmas and New Years? -- Kyle (talk) 05:49, 29 January 2008 (UTC) ::::They were great! I wanted to ask you some other stuff, but it's getting late. I'll send you an e-mail soon. Talk to you later! -- Ken (talk) 06:24, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives